Current sensors are used in hybrid vehicles to measure the current flowing into and out of battery packs. The accuracy and operation of these sensors may be important in monitoring the overall hybrid system operation—allowing for the vehicles to meet the emission and safety requirements. Traditionally, a sensor fault is determined if the sensor provides an output which is outside of a tolerable range of operation. It is more difficult to detect a sensor fault when the sensor is providing output data which is within a specified and normal operating range.
Currently, vehicles equipped with current sensors detect a fault when the sensor stops outputting data or if the output exceeds a specified operating range.